


【权贵】巴别塔男孩

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】巴别塔男孩

创11:7　我们下去，在那里变乱他们的口音，使他们的言语彼此不通。  
创11:8　于是，耶和华使他们从那里分散在全地上；他们就停工不造那城了。  
创11:9　因为耶和华在那里变乱天下人的言语，使众人分散在全地上，所以那城名叫巴别。

 

本来我们要往东迁徙住在示拿地遇见的那片平原，我想是我们太过切合的灵肉挑战了上帝，所以他让你住进了巴别塔里，剥夺了我们沟通的语言，还把我们分散到全地上，让我艰难找到你。

 

老友在赤道国家厄瓜多尔找到了爱情，居然定居在那里，叫我去参加他的婚礼。他在曼塔，是厄瓜多尔的“上海”，我坐上起步价2美元的出租车，到了他家门口。

海边的大房子，刷着彩色的墙粉和各种高级灰的鹅卵石铺路。我自己打开不及腰高的栅栏走了进去，双开的大门敞开着，只有纱门是合上的。

“诶？范丞？你咋自己来了！飞机不是还没到吗？”  
“这航班居然提前到了，新鲜吧。”  
我和他太熟了，根本不讲就，自己拖着箱子就进了屋子。  
“厄瓜多尔是这样的。我也能理解。”他说，一边帮我接过箱子，带我去客房。

这栋房子很大很宽阔，朋友的资本在厄瓜多尔不难买下这种奢华的住宅。  
“你老婆呢？”  
“和她姐妹玩去了。”  
“哦？我记得你老婆是本地人吧？”  
“对。”

果然是老友，没给倒茶，开放式的厨房整洁明亮，他给我端来一杯加冰的金汤力，金酒调气泡水，还有他花园里的柠檬树果子，切开一颗挤了半个。

“给你，解解乏。坐了多久飞机？”  
“还别说，比想象中累多了，在亚特兰大转机过来，等死我了。”  
“哈哈哈，是这样的。习惯就好，以后多来玩。这里自然的很，很适合你。”  
“适合？怎么说？”  
“三十六岁未婚的文艺老流氓，适合来艳遇，自然风景和人文都不错。”  
我失笑：“你是在说去年的你吗？”  
“差不多，哈哈哈！”朋友笑的豪放，在我面前没有学术界成功人士的架子，只有真性情。

三天后他才办婚礼，他的父母都已经过世，纯粹是为了满足他的二十出头的小娇妻的愿望，还是办的圣洁却隆重。接下来他去度蜜月我就道了别，带着不多的行李，准备玩一转厄瓜多尔再去美国刚好参加一个艺术展。

厄瓜多尔的食物以大米为主，西式的做法，配上豆子和蔬果。开始吃不惯，后来却能得知每次都淋上柠檬汁的美妙，一点也不腻味。

就像厄瓜多尔的每一座城，都“大不相同”。不同在于我刚从朋友的豪宅走出来，我就深入基层，第三世界国家的落后，只要不是经济发达的城市就像极了中国二十年前的乡村，泥泞的道路裹着鞋子走。

整个厄瓜多尔接连着停停落落下了几天的雨，我都开始绝望了，灰头土脸、垂头叹气，直到我到了基多老城区。金碧辉煌的大教堂把我拉回文明世界，还有坐在教堂里的那个好看的人，是个中国面孔。

他的侧脸线条很柔和流畅，脸颊上泛着浅浅的粉色，嘴唇张合喘气，有水滴从鬓角流下来。刚下的大雨，他应该没带伞，我便有了搭讪的由头。

“嗨，你没带伞吗？”我坐到他边上，礼貌热情的说道。我这才看见他的正脸，更好看了。我想这就是老友说的艳遇吧。

他是极了我的菜，高挺的鼻梁却有小巧的圆圆的鼻头，嘟嘟的嘴唇，不是娘兮兮却清秀的少年长相，还有他露出来的胳膊上的突起的青筋，和恰到好处的肌肉，明明清纯可人却让人产生征服欲。

刚晃了神，再看他，他的脸已经红透了，支支吾吾的看着我，说道：“Hola.”我知道，这是西语里的“嗨”，我等他打完招呼再回应我的搭讪。

然后他磕磕巴巴用英语跟我讲：“Sorry，I speak Spanish. But a little English.”这句艰难吐出来的话仿佛在我和他之间劈开一个东非大裂谷似的，我可是一个除了“你好”、“谢谢”、“再见”一句西语也不会的人。

“It's OK.”我回了他一句，然后有些尴尬的坐在他旁边，一起感受空气里凝固的尴尬。我干脆直接道明来意，又怕他不能听的很懂，我做了个握着茶杯喝水的动作，用英文跟他说咖啡，他笑的更厉害了，不知道是不是在嘲笑我这个大龄老男人的过时。

他看了我一会儿，点了点头。这个历史悠久的大教堂在我眼里现在无比神圣，他赐了我一个语言不通的美人儿，但是我还不能虔诚地感谢它，甚至没时间再继续浏览观光。

我给他撑伞，一齐走出教堂。第一次见面我没好意思搂着他，但雨着实是大，我们两个人的块头这把小伞根本遮不住，所以我绅士的决定把伞给他多遮一点，反正我走南闯北，这点风雨才不会生病。

我也简化了我的英语水平，单词的往外蹦，问他：“which one，you like？”我想去他推荐的地方，他反应的很快，拉着我在下一个路口左转。

我们并排转弯的时候，他发现我的身子有一半露在了伞外，被大雨淋湿，有些不好意思地把伞向我这边推了推。我笑着告诉他：“Heavy rain.”

然后我们加快了步伐，到了一家很曼妙的咖啡厅，带着老城的古旧气味和传统纹饰，幔帐遮住了透明的窗子看不清里面。

他推开门，老板过来打招呼，里面人不少，人声伴着跳动的烛光其乐融融，然后我陷入了一个听不懂的西班牙语世界，就像个海洋里的孤岛，无援。

“Try this.”他在指墙上的special，今日特供，老板有赚游客的钱的眼光，这里的菜单都有英语。“How about you？”我问他。他指了指桌上的菜单，一个切片蛋糕，一杯连英文我也看不懂的饮品。

他叫来老板帮我和他点单，然后我们又有些尴尬。这个尴尬不是无话可说，是太多话想说，语言却有障碍，我只觉得石子儿被堵住了胸口。

他看着我傻笑，眼里却有想诉说的欲望。  
“So，you're tourist？”我点点头。  
“China？”他问我国籍，我又点点头，好像我的英文更差似的，话语的主导权被他拿去。  
“I came here to attend my friend's wedding.”  
“Wow！Great！”他表面上很惊喜的表情，眼神里却没什么波动，我突然觉得他的阅历似乎也没有看上去那么简单易懂。

“You've got married?”他抛向我一个问题，我摇了摇头，他的表情才从紧张变的放松。我明白，他不想搞一个已婚老男人，按照现在的发展局势，可能对我这个老男人还能接受。

等蛋糕上来了，他递给我一个叉子，示意我也尝一尝，我恭敬不如从命。蛋糕很好吃，就像他一样，甜甜的却很清新，唯一有厚重感的就是刚入口时的朗姆酒味道，有点刺激。

他期待的看着我，手舞足蹈地问我：“Delicious？”“Yep.”他的西语发音习惯说英文舌头有点打卷，活生生被我听出些印度口音，我不敢笑他。

我刚刚点头点的夸张，也没那么喜欢甜食的我，演的大概有些过分，他以为我特别喜欢，激动的问我：“Want one more？”  
我忙摇头：“Actually no.”  
他嘴往下一瘪，佯装悲伤地说：“I know, You don't like it.”  
“OK, can I have one more?”他才满意的笑了，结果最后我只吃了一口，他把两个都吃完了。

喝着确实很有特色的咖啡，我们就用幼稚园水平的英文硬是聊了几个小时，他很健谈，说不上来的单词就用手机查了说，或者用手比划，差点掀翻了咖啡杯。

他说他叫Justin，是基多的本地人。或许他的祖先应该是来自中国，可惜他家没有人会中文。

我问他是做什么的，看起来这么年轻是不是学生，他沉默了一会儿说在家里开的小餐厅帮忙，没有念大学。我知道，在这里念不念大学似乎并不是人们所关心的事情，或许钱够使就行的朴实生活使人单纯，而单纯的人没什么欲望。

他才21岁，比我小了不止一轮，我开始怀疑我被他吸引是因为看上了人家年轻的肉体。我一边在心里自省觉得自己龌龊三俗，一边又想把这20岁刚过的年轻肉体拐上床好好研究一番。

外面雨停了，我们互相了解的也差不多了，我的旅行也没有目的，我可以为了他在这里耗上好几天。我的时间很多，今天是初次见面，我想了想，想把决定权交到他手上。

我看着他闪着烛光的眼睛，说：“You want to go home or come over to my place.”  
他面露难色，我心说不好，不会是个雏儿吧。

然后他扭扭捏捏地说：“I don't want to go home...”然后他握住了我的左手。我反抓住他的手，肉肉的手掌，按照我们中国人的讲究，这是福气。还有他的耳垂，圆圆的又厚又软，我等会一定要咬一口。

黄昏时分，我叫了出租车到他回酒店，我想他两块蛋糕下肚自然是不会饿的，但还是问了一句饿不饿，他果然摇头。我们手从普通的牵着变成扣在一起，穿过酒店的前台和泳池花园，我带他上了二层，到我房间门口。

我搜索遍我的口袋，找了许久房卡。好在没出岔子，门顺利的打开了。

进了门他似乎比我想的更加主动，他凑过来吻我，不徐不疾、不深不浅的进度，像是青涩的调情，但我知道他是个老手，他境界很高，在诱惑和纯情里穿梭来回，撩拨的我无法自拔，硬的也快。

他的手摸索着向下，指腹若有似无的挨到我勃起的阴茎，他得逞了。我把他虚搭在我大腿内侧的手按实在我的裆部，他也没再客气，一只手就解了我的裤子。外裤垮到脚踝，我抬了两下脚裤子就被完全脱掉。

他的右手搭上我的肩，嘴上跟我打得火热，微微侧着头，互相搂着，就像在房简里跳交谊舞。他没给我继续文艺的幻想，微微有些凉意的手探进内裤里，开始描绘那根东西的形状，跳突的血管，还有下面两个沉重的包袱也被他一一掂量着把玩在手。

“ Try it.”我模仿他给我推荐饮料的语气说话，还有他的口音，他拍了我的胸口一下，我知道他听出来了。

光用手还不够，顺着从我的嘴，一路亲到小腹，脱了我的内裤含住了他被我我推荐来尝试的事物。他的嘴十足热情，唇舌的并用，把他高超的技术发挥的淋漓尽致。

“Delicious？”我又学他发问，他报复似的坏心的咗了一口，弄得我灵魂快要出窍。然后他很配合地抬头冲我笑，学我说话：“Yep.”我觉得他这种随和又有趣的性格也是顶可爱的。

撕开衣服后露出来的是他蜜色的胸膛和纤细的腰肢，我咽了一口口水后就狠狠地亲吻了下去。他发出了几声呻吟，大概是被咬的有些痛。

我一边扒干净了他的衣裤，一边脱下了上衣和内裤。他现在衣衫不整地仰躺在大床上，神色迷蒙的看着我，似乎有些期待的样子。他自己双膝打开，对我露出赤道之国的热情，一只手不停地套弄着他自己勃起的阴茎。

我再也忍不住想要把他就地正法，看他的故意诱惑的样子我也无需再忍，扶着那个另他快乐的东西戳进来他火热湿润的后穴，还没来得及享受温柔乡。“Me Duele aquí...”他眼睛里冒着眼泪，发出哼哼唧唧的声音，小脸蛋皱成了一团，整个人都抖了一下。

他大概是太疼了刚刚说了句西语，我没听懂，但语气里充满了抱怨。“Are you OK？”“No.”我有点懵圈，不知道现在是个什么情况。

“It hurts.”他说道。

我没想到他会这么痛，确实是有些心急，短暂的前戏，和不够温柔地插入让他眼泪在眼眶里转了又转，还是流了下来。  
“I'm sorry.”我亲了亲他，想安慰他，用接下来的温柔来弥补。

等待他紧致的穴口放松下来，我才开始慢慢地抽插，结果他沉默了半天蹦出一句话：“This is first time.”

这句话犹如五雷轰顶，对我的良心来了一波地狱业火的炙烤。“Why？Why don't you stop me?”他还是疼的时不时咬住嘴唇，但是他认真的看着我，摇了摇头。

我现在是一个把刚见面认识没超过十小时的雏儿搞上床的渣男，还理直气壮地质问他为什么不拒绝我，我自己都觉得自己可恨，因为他语言不通，我也没办法花言巧语来说些好听的话哄哄他。我想，我刚刚的话早就伤了他的心。

我觉得既然无法挽回，起码还是给他的第一次留下一个美好的印象。“You feel pain, tell me...”他没搭理我，而是轻轻抓着我的脖子。

等我用力的撞到某一点的时候，他的手指轻轻的抓挠我的背，火热的手心和冰凉的指甲盖。“Ohh...”他的声音变了调。

我知道他的身体开始发生变化，从抗拒到享受，不是他心理的变化，而是身体本能。

我乘机咬住了他的耳垂，冰冰凉的小块软肉，可爱的像他一样。我叫他趴在床上，然后用后入的姿势，出汗的光裸皮肤撞在一起发出“啪啪”的声响。

“Adam...”他叫我的英文名字，侧过头，想让我亲亲他。何乐而不为呢？他柔软的撅起来的下嘴唇含在嘴里，就像个果冻一样，再亲下去保不准我不会咬他一口。

他的脸红扑扑的，一边哼哼，一边问我会在基多待多久。我没回答他，因为我想他知道，我来自中国，自然是要回中国去的。

最扯的事情是，我今天着急的跟他上床，等到我射精之后才发现原来没有带套。没了堵住那个小口的东西之后，里面的液体，晶莹透明的和乳白色的，混合着一起往外流出来。

他怕搞脏床铺弄到睡觉的地方，站起身，那些东西就窸窸窣窣顺着大腿留下来，还没漏出来很多，他就去拿旁边的纸。

等擦干净他还是有些局促，因为余韵未退，还在张合的穴口还在偷偷往外跑着水泽。“I never mind. You can sit.”他犹犹豫豫又小心翼翼，坐在了床上。

他咬着手指问我：“When you go back China？”  
我看出来他好期待，我说：“I will stay here, as long as you want .”

他听完赶紧跑过来抱住我，就像是设了个圈套刚抓住野味的新手猎人，又问我说的是不是真的，我点点头。

我用更大的力气环住他，我觉得我才是那个幸运的人，明明是我给他挖了个陷阱，他跳的很是开心。

我并没有在基多待更久，因为我们打算是加拉帕勒斯看动物，然后一起去美国参加艺术展。他现在是我的情人，以后会是我的伴侣。

我们花一天时间从相遇到上床，还有确立关系，并不是他轻浮，是我太坏。我坏心眼儿的把这个单纯的人儿骗进我的圈套，圈在我的小世界里。

他开始为了我学习中文，恶补英语。

我跟他说我不想让他学会更多语言，也不想带他去看世界，因为等他看见了了解了美丽的新世界，或许会遇见比我更好的人，便会离我而去。而我们用一天时间在一起一年时间结婚的经历，似乎更像是一个中年男人寂寞寻了个伴侣。

他哈哈大笑，现在的英语足以支撑他跟我讲完一个故事。不是他的故事，是耶和华的故事。

他说世间人们本来都是说一种语言，人们集结起来建起了一座通天的巴别塔，挑战了上帝的权威，才被分开成了各个族裔，各种外表，不同的语言。

我当时没理解到他的意思，耸了耸肩。他说我们只是在分散到世间各处的时候走散了，他觉得第一次见到我，就有见了故人的怀念。

总而言之就是他爱我的意思，现在想想何尝不是呢，我们即使语言不通都能相爱，一定是很深的缘分，被上帝拆散开来后，再去寻找对方。

然后他就拿着中文书，缠着我要我给他起个中文名字。我说：“你跟我姓吧？”他拼命摇头说只有儿子才跟爸爸姓，然后指了指百家姓上面的“黄”字，他说这个字方方正正想他最爱吃的大块巧克力，还有对称美，所以就要选这个。

名字我帮他想好了，他是那座通天巴别塔里的男孩，应该叫“明昊”才妥帖。  
“黄明昊？”我喜欢他的新名字，叫的顺口。  
“干嘛？”  
“给我倒杯水去...”  
“范丞丞你好懒哦。”


End file.
